1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for synthesizing the image of a viewer and a second image into a synthesized image and displaying the synthesized image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an apparatus that images the face or body of a viewer, synthesizes the imaged image and a second image into a synthesized image, and displays the synthesized image. The apparatus synthesizes, for example, the face of a viewer and a hairstyle or clothes into a synthesized image and displays the synthesized image so that the viewer may see his own image with the hairstyle or clothes. This apparatus helps customers of barbershops or clothing stores make correct choices, thereby promoting the sales in the stores.
One problem of this apparatus is that the line of sight of the viewer watching the displayed image of its own does not agree with the line of sight of the displayed image because the camera that images the viewer is not in the line of sight of the viewer. As a result, the viewer has an unpleasant feeling when seeing his own image displayed on the apparatus.
To solve this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-328336 discloses an apparatus employing a transparent hologram element. The hologram element reflects and diffracts light coming along the line of sight of a viewer, and a camera images the reflected and diffracted light the hologram element provides.
The hologram element of this disclosure, however, has a wavelength selectivity area to hinder faithful color imaging and correct color reproduction.